Many wireless communication devices include features such as voicemail messaging. Voicemail messaging is typically activated for a caller when a wireless communication device user does not answer a call, e.g., when the user is on another call, out of range, ignores a call, or is not otherwise available. When voicemail messaging has been activated, a voicemail messaging system typically plays a voicemail greeting for the caller, and the caller is forwarded to a portion of the voicemail messaging system that allows the caller to leave a voice message for the user.
Often, a caller may continue to call the wireless communication device, despite having previously reached the voicemail messaging system, believing that the user is available to talk but is simply overlooking or ignoring the call. Or, people may call the wireless communication device every few minutes, despite having left a message earlier. These callers may believe that their call should have been returned already or that the user may be available to talk now that a few minutes have elapsed. Of course, there may be a number of reasons why the user has not been able to answer or return the call.